I'm in love with my kidnapper?
by Arisa BluFire
Summary: My first story on here. Hope you like. contains lemons. I DON'T CARE IF YOU FLAME!
1. I'm In Love With My Kidnapper?

I looked around. I was trapped in this cold ark room once again. I knew that once he came home I would be his...again. I knew what he would do. I heard the front door close.

My ears perked. I heard the door to my room slowly creak open. I lifted my head up and swooshed my hair, and saw him there. The reds of my irises starte dto glow a bit from lust of waiting so long.

"Where were you?" I demanded.  
"Out..." he replied.

"Oh really? Did you bring me back anything?" I asked and opened my eyes alittle wider.

He stared at me and closed and locked the door behind him. "I guess you can say that." The reds of his eyes glowed too. Yes, we both had the same color eyes.

"I've been waiting a long time, Naraku..." I said.

"I know, Arisa..." He kneeled down. He stood up again and began to walk toward me. I crawled back until I was in the corner of the room.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"Nothing much, It's just that you've been doing this for the past month now, after you took me away from Koga-san," I said sternly and narrowed my eyes.  
I was koga's sister.

But we won't worry about that now.  
He gave me a look but he said nothing. He walked into the corner where I was.  
"You told me yourself that you enjoyed this, so what's your problem?"

"Your raping me. that's what."

I aparently pissed him off so he decided to take hold of my dress collar and pull hard, and ripped my dress off of the front. I growled as a reaction.

"Atleast I lt you go back to Koga everyday. I SHOULD keep you here permanently." He smirked.

"True, but -"

He put a finger to my mouth.

"Enough talking for now."

I nodded and he proceeded to lean into me pushing my head against the corner wall hard, kissing me. He pulled my tongue into his mouth and bit it hard enough so that he could taste my blood. He wanted to feel like he was in control. He was, technically. He leaned back, and my blood was dripping from his lips. I swallowed hard and pushed back the pain. My tongue kept bleeding so I just sucked on it for awhile until he kissed me again, biting it a second time. I opened my glowing eyes and found him looking straight into mine.  
We made out for a couple of minutes until he decided to reach around and unstrap my bra. I stopped him from kissing me. I let the piece of black silk material fall from my chest to in between my legs and finally on the floor. He's seen me like this tons of times before yet I still wasn't used to it. My cheeks burned like the fire from Hell, and i tried to use my arms and cover myself but he blocked them out of the way and leaned into me more so that our face was centimeters away and his chest was about half an inch away from my bare one. I was in a corner, so I can't really run anywhere, If i crawled he would just bring me back. He kissed me, then drew some more blood out of my aching mouth, and 'drew' a trail of blood with his tongue from my mouth to my left breast. I bit my lower lip. He didn't quite go down all the way to my nipple and he went back up again and bit my neck and the warm liquid blood trickled down my stomach. He filled his mouth with that and went down and he cupped his hand on my left breast, which i was most sensitive on. He flicked it a couple of times to make me hard. He then sucked on my left nipple for awhile until he brought his mouth back up to mine. I opened my eyes as soon as he kissed me and I shoved my hands down his kimono and opened it from the inside out. he stopped kissing me and he let me pull it off. I gently pulled it off and layed it down next to me. When I looked back up Naraku grabbed my hair and yanked me into him. I whimpered and gave hm a hurt dog look. he didn't seem to care. He used his claws and succeeded to ear off the rest of my dress, and my panties along with it, all the while still pulling my hair harshly.

"Please let go," I whimpered.

"No. I want you to feel the pain I'm giving you.....And you're going to like it," He said with a smirk.

I really had no choice. I choked back a couple tears and decided to live with it. He let go the instant he felt my body relax and he grabbed my right breast and squeezed my nipple. He ran his claws very lightly along my chest and stomach and He reached is hand all the way down to my abdomen.

"Hmmm, let's see where this leads off to..." He said and smirked, and stuck his finger inside of me.

I gritted my teeth and held back a moan.

"Don't tease me," I whispered quietly through my teeth.

He only smiled and applied a bit of pressure against my clit. I put my head back slowly. His other hand wrapped around my waist and pulled me into him farther. He moved down a bit and shoved his fingers all the way inside of me. I could feel my walls close tight around him even though he had done this before. He slid in and out each time going deeper. I bit my lip So hard i felt my canines go through. I licked the blood up before Naraku saw. He kept going in and out of me faster.

"I can feel your body getting very excited," he commented.

I tried to speak but all I could manage was a big moan. I could feel the waves of my orgasm growing higher and higher. Right before they were about to crash he pulled out of me like he always does.

"I hate it when you do that..." I muttered, panting.

He smirked and he put his fingers in me and again and moved around until he found my clit again, and he kept rubbing up against it until I felt the waves beginning to build even faster this time. He went faster feeling how I was tensing up. I was at my peak and then everything came down on me. I went numb and limp. I basically fell into him and groaned loudly. He lifted my head and kiss me. I moaned in his mouth. He waited about a minute and he stuck his fingers inside of me and pulled them out, and they were covered from my orgasm. It glistened from the moonlight. He put his fingers in his mouth, licked it off, then stuck them back inside of me, really far down and deep, and went in and out again, all the while using his other hand to rub my left nipple on my breast. I moaned loudly and bit my lip again, reopening the wounds I had already made. This time Naraku saw the blood, stopped rubbing me, and caught some on his finger and licked it off. He then came out of me, and picked me up. He made me close my eyes and he brought me to the room i was familiar with - because I could already smell myself being in there before. He set me on his bed and told me to open my eyes. I saw that in a flash his pants where already half down, He took them all the way off, and crawled on top of me and kissed me and brought my head up. He put a hand on the back of my head and grabbed a handful of my hair and yanked so that I could feel the pain. Once I winced, he brought my head down to his cock. He forced it into my mouth and squeezed my hair harder.

I really had no choice, so I swallowed my pride and sucked on the head for a little bit. A bit to my surprise Naraku moaned as soon as I placed my mouth over it. Just to see how far he would go i gave him one really quick really hard suck then I went back to normal. He groaned. I wrapped my hands around the shaft and slid them up and down while I sucked. He started to moan louder then swung his entire body up, ramming into the back of my mouth. i almost choked, of course, by his size, but I managed to breathe and I kept going, sucking harder and harder. He kept slamming into my mouth and once he slid against my canine really hard, and it apparently didn't hurt him because he kept urging me to go harder and harder. So I did as I was told. I sucked as hard as I possibly could and I heard him scream my name once, and all of his cum came into my mouth at one time. I REALLY didn't want to but I swallowed all of it. He then sat up and kissed me and pushed me back down.

"I didn't finish what I started," He said, smirking.

He slid his finger inside of me and i felt myself close around him. He went in and out, deeper each time, all the while smirking and sucking on my left breast. He knew i was more sensitive there, so he always went after that one. He kept going and I felt myself go numb again, and finally my orgasm came on and i went limp. I dropped my head. He came out of me, and dew a circle around my nipple with my cum, then licked it off. I wanted to scream so badly in pleasure but I couldn't, and didn't want to. He could use me like this but I wasn't going to show any more submissive ways to him. I'm a wolf, ya know?

"Well?" He said calmly.

"What do you mean WELL?" I muttered.

"Are you ready for me?" He said smirking.

I sighed. "I GUESS so......You'll do it any ways even if i wasn't ready."

He smiled. He crawled on top of me again.

"When are you going to stop?" I asked.

"Hmm....Never." He smiled.

He made me open my legs up wider. He slid himself in, and because of my past orgasms he slid in VERY smoothly and greatly. I clenched my teeth and fists and i grabbed the blanket underneath us and clenched that. He slid in and out, each time going harder then before, and he started to moan as he went faster. For each thrust I felt an explosion inside of me, building up again. I moaned out his name a couple of times. He thrust faster and faster until i was just about to orgasm. He came in really fast, and I felt him burst inside of me, causing me to go, too. I screamed his name so loud you could have probably heard it from 3 miles away. He collapsed on top of me and kissed me. I panted. After awhile of relaxing he got up and came out of me again and threw my clothes at me. "Get dressed. it's almost morning now. And if you DARE tell Koga about any of this, you know what will happen," He said sternly.

I smirked "Do you honestly think that I would tell him? One of these days your going to get me pregnant, ya know? And then they'll all know."

"Would you be WILLING to carry my child?"

"Does it really matter now?"

He stayed silent.

"Yes, I would," I said, just to make sure he got the point.

He caried me outside and set me down.

"Goodbye. I'll see you again tonight," He said.

"Mhm," I answered, and I shifted into a wolf form and dashed off into the sunrise.


	2. I'm In Love With My Kidnapper? 2

"Where have you been?" Was the first thing Koga asked when I got back.

"Um, in the forest?" I lied.

"You don't smell it," He said.

"Yeah well one of Naraku's puppets were there," I said again, "So I fought it."

"Oh. Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Just a bit thirsty," I said and smiled.

"Well you can go down to the river now if you want to," he suggested.

"Nah, I'm exhausted from, um, fighting," I said.

"Oh, well, Ginta and Hakkaku haven't' come back with the wolves yet from hunting so I can't really feed you, I'm sorry, sis," He said looking down.  
I could tell he cared a lot about me. After all, I DID save his life a couple of times. I suddenly heard howling in the distance. They were back!

"We," Ginta gasped, "Couldn't catch anything!"

Koga glared.

"We ran into Naraku there and he almost killed us!" Hakkaku panted.

"What did he want?" I asked, starting to be afraid he would take me again.

"He said something about you but we ran so fast that we couldn't hear him over our panting!"

He said something about ME....I thought.

"What's the matter, Arisa?" Koga said, seeing that I suddenly went not a defensive mode, which I never do.

"Huh? Oh, it's, uh, nothing," I said and smiled, "Now Ginta, Hakkaku, Do you want me to go and help you hunt?" I said and shifted into wolf form.

"Sure! We could use help..." They both said.

After awhile of searching in the woods my nose caught a trail of a boar. "Over here," I said quietly. They followed and we saw a wild boar in the clearing. I growled a little and got down and stalked The boar a bit. The boar apparently saw me and ran, so I chased it for awhile, It ran into the river and started to swim, so I jumped in but bumped into something white. I heard Ginta and Hakkaku scream. I looked up and saw Naraku in his baboon pelt, staring down at me, smirking.

I am NOT going back THIS SOON! I thought. I growled and swam to the shore and shook off and growled.

"IT'S NARAKU!!!!!!!!!!!!" They both screamed.

"No crap," I commented. I glared at him. He had the head of his baboon thing off and he was looking me over. I knew he wanted to take me back to him right now but I wasn't going to let him. Hell, I JUST GOT HERE FOR CHRIST'S SAKE!

"What," I started, "do you want?" Though I already knew the answer.

"Arisa, RUN!!!!!' Ginta shouted.

I felt the wind blow. Instantly Koga was at my side.

"Damn you Naraku I can't understand why you won't leave us alone! I know that this is one of your demon puppets, you can't fool us anymore!" Koga growled.

"Y-Yeah!" I stammered.

Koga looked at me surprised. I never backed down from a fight, from ANYBODY. But right now I was feeling sick and I felt the urge to dig a HUGE hole and just lay inside of it. Something was wrong with me. Terribly wrong. I backed up a little. I barked at Naraku hoping he would understand me. I turned and ran for my life.

"ARISA!" Koga yelled, "WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?"

I had to run. I didn't feel right at all. I feel something...I can't explain what. I was actually hoping Naraku would follow me, but I wasn't certain he could understand wolf speak.  
I felt the wind through my fur, I didn't know where I was going but I ran headfirst into the forest, and spotted a huge tree up ahead. I shifted into human form and started to climb it. I got to one of the lower branches covered by leaves and sat there and sighed. I heard the leaves on the other end of my branch move. I got terrified and kept my eyes closed. I heard it again. I opened them and gasped and crawled back to the base of the tree where the branch was shooting off from. Naraku walked up the branch, staring at me.  
"You need to come back with me, now," He said.

"W-Why?" I said, terrified.

"You will need me in a few hours," He said and was suddenly standing over me. I wondered if he knew what was wrong with me, why I felt the way I did, I've never felt this strange way before.

I managed to choke out, "Do you know what's wrong with me?" I gave him a puppy-dog eyed look, hoping it would have affect.

"Yes, I do, That is why you need to come back with me. You wouldn't like it if Koga found out about our little secret, would you...?" He smirked.

"No..." I said quietly and stood up on my branch, "But if you wanna take me you'll have to make it look like a kidnapping, even though it already is," I said and gave him a look. I perked my ears. I heard Koga and the others running towards where we were.

"Just act like I'm kidnapping you and we won't have a problem..." He said slyly.

I jumped down from the tree and stood there, waiting for them, smiling. "What happened?!" Koga cried out.

"Nothing," I said, "I escaped from Naraku's puppet because it came here when I ran..."

"Why DID you run?" Koga asked, " You NEVER do that."

I tried to think of a logical reason besides the fact I was in pain now from my waist down, not too badly, but it was still pain. I felt a rush of wind and Naraku swooped down from the tree and put his arm around my neck. I screamed naturally because I was expecting him to do a different approach.....I guess not.

"If you try to go after her, I will kill her, and then kill you all," He said and glared. I put up a fake fight then decided to stop.

Koga growled, "Damn you Naraku......"

I smelt a weird smell, and I heard Koga and Hakkaku coughing. I looked down and there was purple mist EVERYWHERE. I couldn't understand why they were coughing though. I felt the wind blow, and all I saw was a cloud of purple and I felt my body being lifted off of the ground. I faked another scream and heard Koga calling out my name. I felt bad for lying to him so many times, telling him Naraku's puppets were the reason why I smelled like him, and that when Koga couldn't find me, I was out in the forest traveling or hunting. I loved my brother more then almost anything, and it killed me to lie to him every day for the past month. I felt myself being dropped. I still could only see purple, but I felt myself being caught, then lifted up. I closed my eyes. When I opened them I was back into the room I was in for so many nights. I was wondering if the only reason he brought me here was to use me again. He walked out of the room and came back with about 8 towels.

"Get up," He ordered.

I followed and got up. He set them all down neatly. I couldn't understand what he was planning, But I decided not to ask any questions. He kept putting down the towels.

"Are you hungry?" He asked me. He never really asked me if I was hungry before, so I thought he was going to feed me poison. But I decided to take the chance and I nodded my head yes.

He led me into the kitchen where he opened the fridge.

"What do you want?" He looked at me.

I gasped. Everything a person could ever want was in there! There was platters of meat, cheese, veggies, i saw milk, juice, kool aid, and ice cold water. I saw some packs of steaks, fish, beef, hamburger, also.

"I want the STEAK!" I said and my stomache growled. If you haven't eaten anything else besides the bodily fluids of someone else, I think you would imagine you would be pretty damn hungry too. He took out the packs and i instantly snatched hem from his hands.

"Don't you want them cooked?"

"NO!" I gasped and ripped open the pack. I grabbed the meat in my hands and squished it and watched the blood drip back into the white packet. I licked my lips. I set the meat down and shifted into wolf form and i gobbled all of the steaks up. Once I was done I was finally full, I licked all of the blood out of the pack then shifted into human form again. My stomach growled even though I wasn't hungry. It started to hurt a little bit.

"You're getting close," Naraku said, looking worried, for once.

I panicked. "Close to what???"

He didn't answer me and led me back into the room. I saw all of the towels. I really had no idea what he was talking about. I was scared as hell though, that I DID know.

"Lay down on these," He said.

"WHy!?!?!?!? What do you mean I'm close???? What's gonna happen??? Is it gonna be painful????" I started up with a million questions. Me worrying made my stomach hurt worse, until I felt a sharp...'crack' of pain through me and i hunched over and fell on to the towels. It stopped when I did but I still felt the pain. My head started to hurt, and I didn't know what was going on.

"Am I going to die?" I asked weakly.

Hey, It was worth a shot. "No, but it will hurt, I think," He said and kneeled next to me.

I burst. "WHAT WILL HURT?!?!?!?!?" And when I did i felt the crack of pain that was more intense this time so I cried out in pain super loud. After that I had more pain, and I started yelping, which, I know, was stupid, But I did it any ways.

"What's happening!?" I cried.

"Just stay calm and try not to freak out. I'm not sure if it will hurt the baby-"

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and sat up.

"YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME THAT BEFORE!!!!!!!!!" I grabbed the collar of his shirt thing.

"What will I say to Koga now, huh? IF HE FINDS OUT I'M DEAD MEAT!!!!!!!! I'LL GET KICKED OUT AND THEN I'LL BE FORCED TO LIVE BY MYSELF IN THE WOODS!!!" I screamed at him.

"Calm down," He sort of glared, "Koga won't find out."

"Yes he will!" I shot back," How WON'T he find out? I can't just leave after I'm done!"

I was pissed.

"YOU did this to me!!!! YOU were the one who kidnapped me and made me yours against my will! This is YOUR FAULT!!!" He grabbed my neck and pushed me down and got on top of me. I growled.

"Be quiet, calm down, and just relax before I end up hurting you," he glared, "and DON'T yell at me."

I sighed.

"What if Koga tries to kill me?" I asked. I felt the tears coming to my eyes. I blinked them back. No WAY I'm gonna cry like a baby here.

"He won't. He won't know. Even if I have to take care of it myself."

"Take care of it yourself? Won't you bring me back every night?" I couldn't believe what I was asking.

"I suppose I could........." He got quiet.

I tilted my head and suddenly heard wolf howls. They were looking for me.

"ARISA!?!?!?!" Koga screamed. He ran all throughout the forest, screaming my name.

"Arisa!!!!!!" Ginta called.

"Awroooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The wolves howled.

"There's no use Koga! She isn't anywhere! There's no scent trail or anythin'!" Hakkaku called.

"Just the scent of that DAMN NARAKU!" Koga growled, "I can't bear to think of what he's doing to her now!"

"What if he kills her!?" Ginta yelled.

"I'll have his head and tear him to shreds!" Koga growled.

Ginta and Hakkaku cringed. The wolves kept howling.

"They're looking for me, Naraku, What am I going to do!?" I yelled, still fighting back tears, but they were winning.

"Your going to stay here. I'll take care of Koga," He said.

"You better not hurt him!" I cried, "AUGH!" I felt something moving inside of me. I put my head down and screamed in pain.

"Stay on the towels. I will be back. If you need me, for some reason, you know how to call for me," Naraku said quietly.

I wanted to grab a piece of leather, and just claw and chew and rip it to shreds. I wanted to grab a chalkboard and scratch it until my claws bled. That's how bad it hurt. I saw Naraku leave. I was alone. I tried to calm down. How DARE he leave me at a time like this! Shouldn't he be here to see the birth of his own damn child!?

"God damn it," I growled, "I'm going to SERIOUSLY SCREAM at him when he comes back!"

The wolves howled more then when silent. Suddenly, snarls and barks and growls erupted from their snouts.

"He's here!" Koga snarled.

"Maybe he brought Arisa?" Hakkaku hoped.

"Don't be a fool, Hakkaku," Ginta snapped, "If he's going to bring her back, he's going to bring back her body! She's probably already dead by now!"

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP!?!?!" Koga yelled.

"No need to be angry, Koga...." Naraku sneered.

"Damn you....Where is Arisa!?" Koga demanded, "Tell me now, or I'll cut you to pieces!"

"If you cut me to pieces then I wouldn't be able to tell you where Arisa was, would I?" Naraku said.

Koga glared. Hakkaku bravely walked up next to Koga.

"Just give her back alive!" Hakkaku yelled then hid behind Koga.

"And what if I were to tell you she was dead?" Naraku smirked.

"SHE BETTER NOT BE!" Ginta screamed, "WE'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD YOU BIG MEANIE!!!!"

"GOD DAMNIT, THIS HURTS!!!!" I yelled at nothing. "Stupid me. Why do I have to be so pretty? So appealing to men? Why do I have to be a demon? Why can't I be a filthy human? Then maybe the demons will leave me alone. DAMN MYSELF! I DON'T DESERVE THIS! UGH! WHY ME, WHY ME, WHY ME!?" I complained.

"Because...." I heard a voice call out.

My head shot up and I turned my head to the right corner here it came from. I saw the baboon pelt Naraku uses.

"So you're just a puppet," I said disappointed.

"Maybe," it said.

"Well that's enjoyable. I can handle myself on my own, mind you. I don't need a puppet's help. And if you wanna watch, fine, but to me that's, like, invading my privacy...sort of. YOU'RE A DAMN PUPPET, WHY ARE YOU HERE!?" I glared.

It laughed, "To watch you give birth to my child"

"You're a damn puppet. I don't want a freaking puppet."

"Well then I suggest you hold back until I take care of Koga then," it said.

"MAYBE I WILL!" I yelled.

"Shut the hell up!" Koga yelled. He turned to Naraku.

"I didn't come here to fight," Naraku started, "Arisa, your beloved sister, is dead. I did not kill her though...." He trailed off.

"I'll believe that when pigs fly to outer space on wings, AND LIVE!" Koga said.

"Hah......Good luck trying to find her," Naraku said, dissipating into the darkness.

"DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE!!! NARAKU!!!' Koga yelled.

Naraku laughed, then teleported back to the castle where I was. I saw the puppet disappear. I felt a faint breeze behind me. I turned around. I saw Naraku looking down at me, smiling.  
"What did you do!?" I said.

"Nothing. I merely told Koga you didn't exist anymore........"

"You told him I was dead?"

"Correct."

I sighed heavily. If this was enough, be freaking kidnapped and raped for a month, then finally giving an unexpected painful-as-hell birth, and NOW the most DEAREST person to me in the world thinks I'm DEAD!? Whoo, I have THE BEST LIFE EVER!

"Did you hurt him?" I asked.

"No. I didn't lay a finger on him," Naraku replied.

"Good, At least -- AURGH!" I lay back. I felt my body tensing up. It hurt so much I could just die. Literally.  
I took deep breathe. I clung onto the towels Naraku had down. I heard one rip from my tension and my claws. I released it immediately, not knowing if that was bad or not. I felt something kick me. I screamed out and felt my muscles inside of me moving something downward.  
I felt it close to coming out. I felt Naraku put his hand on my forehead.

"Just push," he commanded.

I growled. Well, more like roared, and I pushed as hard as I could. I just wanted to get this over with so I could MAYBE go back home for a couple of hours. Maybe. I suddenly heard I wasn't the only one crying. I sat up, feeling no more pain. I closed my eyes and sighed.

I lifted my dress a bit and looked at what came out of me. I laughed when i saw him. The baby was more like a puppy, a cute little boy with black hair, brown wolf ears and tail, paws as feet and hands, and a cute little wolfy nose. I picked him up.

"Ichiro," I said, "Shall be his name."

"Why Ichiro?" Naraku asked.

"Because it SOUNDS COOL. I went through all this freaking pain to give birth to this baby, I WILL NAME HIM!" I demanded.

"Well then...." Naraku said, staring at Ichiro.

Ichiro opened his eyes and they were the most beautiful neon blue color.

"Ohh, look at his eyes!" I said.

Ichiro stared at me for a long time. He glanced from me to Naraku.

"Uh..." Ichiro reached for me. I held him close and cuddled him.

"Ichiro you're going to stay here, okay? Mom will be with you" I said and rubbed my nose against his and laughed. Ichiro enjoyed it and laughed too and waved his arms.

"What about Koga?" Naraku asked.

Ichiro stared at him and laughed.

I giggled, "What about him? Are you kidding? I'm not leaving you or Ichiro. Even if it means Koga has to think I'm dead, I'm NOT leaving. Ever. "

Naraku ACTUALLY smiled at me for once.

Maybe.......Just maybe I would like this life.


	3. I'm In Love With My Kidnapper? 3

So, you're wondering how all of this happened, I bet, eh? Well.....I could give you details. But let's just see what happened instead of me just telling you.

"Mmmmm, this is delicious, Koga. is there more?" I said, chewing on a piece of raw meat from the sheep we caught.

"Yeah. It's over in the den," he said, smiling.

"Y'know it's times like these when I swear we're in heaven," I said and smiled back.

"Maybe we are!" Koga laughed. It was the both of us, me and Koga, alone at the river's edge, watching the almost full moon.

"Haha, you're right. Maybe we are," I sighed contently, "Maybe this is what we have in store for us when we die?"

I turned to see him staring at me, smiling. The moon's reflection was in his eyes. When our eyes met we both nodded, and threw our heads back and howled.  
I heard panting and I turned my head behind me. Ginta ran up.

"WE HAVE A BIG PROBLEM!!!!" he screamed.

"Yeah!" Hakkaku followed.

"What is it?" I said.

"NARAKU'S BY THE DEN! I CAN SMELL HIM EVERYWHERE!!!" Ginta shouted.

"What?" I growled and shifted into wolf form. I snarled and charged headfirst to the den. When I stopped running I started to pant and saw the whole den was flooded by an eerie purple mist. I could hardly breathe, but I wasn't going to give up. I growled and barked, "SHOW YOURSELF!"

"Gladly..." Naraku walked out of the darkness of the mist. I felt the wind blow and i felt Koga's presence behind me.

I got ready to pounce. But inside my gut feeling, it was telling me to run. To stay hidden. To get away from him. I ignored it, because I've fought Naraku before.

"You're going to regret fighting me this time, Arisa..." he said mockingly.

I decided to somewhat follow my instincts. I transformed into human form and I stood defensively.

"And why is that!?" I growled. The wind blew hard and blew my dress a bit. I didn't mind since my dress was too narrow to blow upward.

"Just wait....I am warning you now," He said as the mist began to gather around him.

"YOU TELL ME NOW!" I snarled.

"Heheheheh.....You'll have to wait and see," he said as he began to float with the mist, and in an instant, he was gone. His eerie laugh lingered in my mind, sending chills up my spine.

"What was that about!?" Ginta asked.

"How should I know?" I said.

"When we got here he told us to go and get you, too!" Hakkaku said.

"Me?" I said, suddenly feeling worried and threatened. I became quiet and looked down. I muttered, "Should I take him seriously?"

"We'll protect you," Koga said and put his hand on my shoulder. I smiled and looked at him.

"Thanks," I said, "Now let's go finish eating."

Koga nodded and we finished our supper with Ginta and Hakkaku. The meat was DELICIOUS! Best I've ever tasted, ever. After we finished eating, Koga and them went to the entrance of the den and slept, like they always do. The wolves stayed inside. I always slept on the outskirts of our territory, Just to protect it if anything came in. It was about the middle of night when I was suddenly awaken by something.

I lifted my head from the ground I was in wolf form. I didn't hear anything. I didn't sense or smell anyone. I didn't really know why I woke up. I looked into the darkness of the forest. For some reason, I had an urge to just walk in and take a walk for awhile. I got up in human form, but my gut was telling me to go back to sleep. To stay away from the forest. But again, I ignored it and jumped right into the forest. I heard a whole bunch of crickets and after a little while of walking, I felt I was being watched. Yet the forest was still calling me, so I glanced around nervously and kept walking deeper. I felt spooked, and I didn't want to be in there, yet I did. Someone, or something, was calling me inside. After a little while MORE of walking, I stopped dead because something moved. I looked around me in all directions. I glanced ahead of me and there was a break in the trees where moonlight poured down. And guess who was standing in the moonlight? Naraku. I gasped. He glanced at me and smirked. I suddenly knew why I should have followed my gut feeling, but i was too deep in the forest to call for help, nobody would hear me. If I ran, I would get lost. I glanced behind me and saw the purple mist closing in on me. I glanced back at Naraku and he was gone. I started to panic. Where was he? I still couldn't smell or sense him at all, which was highly unusual, since I was always the first one to smell something or sense something. I felt terrified. I glanced back again and the mist was getting thicker, and closer. I turned back and saw Naraku RIGHT in front of me. I screamed and fell back. I fell down hard, and I hit my head. When I opened my eyes Naraku was a blurry figure, and I could actually see stars. Once my vision returned to normal, I saw him looking down at me, smirking.

I growled, "What do you want!?" And tried to crawl back but I swore that sometimes my body hated me. My limbs went numb.

"You..." he said quietly, "I want you, every part of you, your body, mind, and soul."

"Well TOUGH LUCK!" I yelled, "YOUR NOT GETTING ME!"

"I think otherwise," He said and knelt down in front of me. I had the urge to just punch him in the face but something was making my limbs as heavy as two tons. I still growled.

"Will you come with me, Or do I have to take you the hard way?" He said and looked serious again.

TAKE ME?????

I tried to actually move but I felt like I was under a spell. No matter how hard I tried i couldn't move, at all. Naraku laughed at me struggling. I glared at him.

"You bastard.......What do you want with me?" I snarled.

"I want you to stay with me tonight...." He replied slyly.

Somehow when he said 'stay with him tonight,' I didn't really think he meant a 'sleepover.

I sighed. "I apparently have no choice any ways, so, where are we going?" I asked and glared like all mad Hell that just broke loose. If that makes sense.

"Back to my castle........Where else?" he stared at me for awhile.

I wondered what he was thinking. He kept looking me up and down. I growled.

"Well!?" I said.

He closed his eyes and I felt a whirlwind of wind blowing all around us. I felt myself being lifted. I closed my eyes and I waited. I felt myself being dropped. I felt grass. I opened my eyes. I was in a HUGE open field. Naraku was beside me. I could move, but not very well. I had a VERY hard time getting up. I looked in front of me and there was Naraku's castle. I stared at it for awhile. I suddenly felt myself being pushed from behind. I felt the back of my dress being grabbed and Naraku basically dragged me in. He pushed me through the door. I could hardly keep my balance and I kept stumbling. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into his room, I guess. He shut the door behind him. He basically threw me on the ground. I didn't really have time to think, because when I turned my body around so I was on my back, he was already on top of me, our faces like, centimeters away. I let out a sharp gasp.

"What do you want with me!?" I demanded again. I felt so helpless. I could hardly move good, and I was trapped in Naraku's castle. I wondered what would happen next, but by his actions I could kind of guess.

"What do you think I want with you? I want to explore you," He said and smirked.

I glared and narrowed my eyes, "You bastard.......You'll never-"

He kissed me.  
Naraku ACTUALLY kissed me.

He made me lower my head to the floor and he crawled all the way on top of me.

"Are you afraid of me?" He asked and smirked.

"Afraid??? NO. I just plain hate you." I said in a smart ass way. He dug his hand underneath me and lifted my back up right where my waist was. He looked me up and down. He stopped at my eyes, and when ours met, he grabbed my neck and made me sit up. He made me kneel in between his legs, and he kissed me repeatedly. My mind began to wonder, and I swallowed my anger and fear, and I wondered what he would do to me. I knew that he probably was going to seduce me, but would he kill me after, or would he keep me here forever, or would he let me go back to Koga? I sort of leaned against the killing me option, Naraku killed almost all of our tribe, and I figured this was his way of killing me. Either that, or this was his way to piss Koga off. My concentration was broke when I felt him squeeze my neck. He was almost choking me. He used his other hand to push me back into him. Our bodies were touching.

"If you let me do this, I won't kill you," he said.

"You'll kill me any ways," I growled through his kiss.

I felt his grip on my back grow firmer and he pushed me into him more.

"You don't know me well enough yet, Arisa, But I will show you, " He whispered in my ear.

I didn't really want to know what that meant but I had no time to even think at all. He let go of my neck and grabbed the collar of my dress and started to slide it down my shoulder. I gasped and looked at him with a trapped dog look. He aparently liked it and he just kept going. He slid down the other shoulder. Once my arms were out of their sleeves he forced me to the ground on my back. His hands nipped at the end of my dress and he slid it off of me smoothly. I sat up and was face-to-face with my kidnapper. He crawled on top of me again, and he kissed my neck. I wanted to open my hand and just claw nothing but him. I've never did this before, I was a virgin, and if this was supposed to be a good thing, I didn't want it from Naraku. He smirked at me and he gazed into my eyes. All I saw in his were lust -- dirty, filthy lust, for Guess who? I wanted to kick him, hit him, beat him up but I knew if I did it was only me and him -- And he would kill me. He forced me into a kiss and he bit me until I was bleeding. I tried biting him back but he stopped. He placed his hand over my breast and massaged it through my bra. I've never had anyone do this to me before so the feeling was erotic. I didn't utter a sound though. He could tease me but I wasn't going to give in.

"Perhaps something a little more better?" He said and he slid his hand down my underwear.

I started to growl but with the feelings I got, it sounded cute, even though it was meant to be threatening. He continued his hand down and he put his fingers inside and moved them around. I bit the inside of my mouth. He brushed up against my clit repeatedly. My tail started to flick underneath me. He could tell I was enjoying it. I tried to keep a straight face but I closed my eyes and put my head back. I felt Naraku's hand under my head. I clenched my teeth together. I felt him rubbing me faster. I thought my body was going into shock for some reason, because I felt myself going a bit numb. But it felt so good. Suddenly I felt my body collapse and the greatest feeling came over me, leaving me numb and panting with pleasure. I kicked one of my legs out by acident. I relaxed my head and my whole body but Naraku didn't seem to feel it. He wandered down a bit more and he tried to enter me. All I felt was pain. He moved his fingers in and It felt like something snapped or something. It didn't hurt anymore and he went in deeper, slowly.

"Mmmm, you're a fresh one," he said, "you've never experienced this before."

"Nor did I want to," I breathed.

He laughed then went deeper and deeper until he was as deep as his fingers could go in. He went in and out. It felt weird at first but after awhile it began to feel so good. He went faster, sensing my feelings. It became overwhelming for me and I started panting heavily. He smirked at this and basically drove down deep into me and went faster. I couldn't help it. I cried out in pleasure.

"P-please stop," I moaned.

I felt his fingers going harder. I felt the same feeling about to overcome me. I kept moaning. I felt the feeling come over me again and I went numb. I cried out yet again.

"Why would you want me to stop?" Naraku finally answered me.

I sighed and calmed myself. "Because this isn't right."

"And how, may I ask, is this not right?"

"Because damnit, you killed almost all of our tribe, and you tried to kill everyone, including me," i growled.

"Yes but you were young back then," he replied.

" I don't give a crap!" I bitched, "You tried to kill everyone including me, and your intentions were set anyways! Have you forgotten that you even went to desperate measures to kill me? After you and Kagura stopped, You PERSONALLY came after me to kill me! If it wasn't for Koga I would be dead!"

"So? That was then, this is NOW," He breathed and kissed me. When I tried to pull away I felt his hand grab my arm and he dug his claws in. I stopped and he released his grip. I think my arm was bleeding. He smirked as our lips were centimeters away.

" What are you going to do with me when your done, kill me?" I asked.

"I'll bring you back to Koga. But if you tell him I will hve your throat slit within seconds," he threatened.

I was going back to Koga! I felt happy. But it soon dropped. What if he was lying?

"And what am I supposed to tell him on my return?" I asked.

"Tell him you decided to explore the forest. And if he asks about your scent tell him you saw me," He replied then brushed his lips against my neck.

He pulled me into a hug but I soon discovered why. I felt him unhooking my bra. I heard the click and felt him peeling it off of me. He stopped hugging me and took it off. I was helpless.

"Stand up," he ordered.

I stood up. He slid my underwear down, then off of me. Next, he stood up next to me and looked me down. My face felt like it was going to explode. He reached his hand into his kimono and pulled it of slowly. He dropped the top ontop of my clothing. I wondered if he was hinting something by that. He then walked over to me and he circled me, looking at me thouroughly. I couldn't help to be a smart ass.

"You like what you see?" I said and glared. My eyes followed him as he circled me, just incase if he was going to pull a move on me. He smirked. He stopped behind me and I turned my head. He walked up and put his hand around my waist and pulled me into him. I could feel him getting harder just by looking at me. My tail wasn't' exactly in the best place right now.

"Heh, you are lucky that you are not a human," he commented.

"Why not?" I glanced up at him. I had my arm in front of my chest, not that that was helping since Naraku brushed it away.

"Because if you were a ningen girl I would have killed you by now," He replied and played with my breasts.

"Damn, that makes me wish I was a ningen now," I moaned.

"Not only that. You're very powerful as a demon. Not to mention sexy...." He reached down and stroked the inside of me. I bit my lip. I felt the pleasure come back. He pulled out quickly though.

"Damn you," I muttered as Naraku slid his pants off behind me. I could feel the material sliding down my tail.

Once his pants were off I felt how hard he was. He turned me around and I locked eyes with him, refusing to look down. I wanted to see though. Yet I didn't.

"Well? Do YOU like what you see?" He asked and smirked.

He forced my head down to look at him. I gasped quietly, to myself. He was freaking huge! He brought my head back up. I was actually scared. He could see it, too.

"Surprised, I see?" He asked, then laughed.

"N-No," I stammered.

"Mmmm, then you shouldn't be scared," he said as he apprached me. I tensed up. He put his arm around my waist and he pushed me into him again. Koga does that too. I'm very tall so I have like....a long gap in between me. He kissed me again. He reached his hand down and played with my tail. He then reached a bit lower and grabbed my ass.

"Do you know how long i've been wanting you for?" He breathed into my ear.

I didn't reply. He made me kneel down, and he kneeled basically on my stomache. He nibbled a bit at my neck then he crawled a bit down. His member was so close to me, I was getting seriously nervous. He gave me a look that only a fool could resist. He leaned in towards me and smirked, then in a swift movement he thrust inside of me. I cried out in sheer pain. He didn't slow down. He knew it hurt and he aparently didn't care. I could feel the inside of myself stretching, and it wasn't pleasent. But he just kept going. After I was sort of used to it, it sort of felt good. He still kept going, staring down at me, trapping me. He went a bit faster and I started to feel really good. He kept picking up speed,and he kept thrusting harder. I moaned. He thrust deeper, and I cried out again. It felt so good. I closed my eyes. I got images of Koga in my head. I tried to kick them out but they wouldnt leave. He kept going faster.

"Do you still hate me?" he asked breathlessly.

"Of course," I moaned a bit loud.

He reached out and clawed my stomach. He went faster. I moaned louder. I could feel that feeling again. He apparently could too, and he went so deep and so hard, he passed over a spot in me and I just broke loose. I felt myself feel so good, and I cried out so hard and so loud, yet i didn't recognize it because I was basically trapped in the feeling. I felt him slow down then stop. He collapsed next to me, gasping. I slowly opened my eyes. I could see the rising sun in the distance. I new Koga would be up by now. He's always up before the crack of dawn. I worried. I was too exhausted to move though. After awhile of calming down and stuff, Naraku finally got up. He slowly slid out of me, then he stood up put his pant son. He threw my dress at me.

"Get dressed," he ordered. I glared at him and I put all of my clothes back on. He walked by me and grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room. He shoved me out the front door and he walked me across the field thing. He basically walked me all the way back to our den. He left me in the middle of the forest.

" Listen to me," he started. I turned back and faced him.

"If you tell Koga any of this, I will kill you myself. I'll be seeing you again soon," he said and disappeared into the darkness. I turned back and I walked towards the den. I didn't hear anyone awake. I heard the bushes rumbling and I heard a growl. One of the wolves jumped out and pounced on me. I yelled at it and when it realized it was me it started to lick my face. Ginta walked out and gasped.

"ARISA YOUR ALIVE!!!!" He screamed.

"Yeah...." Barely, I thought.

"KOGA!!! KOGA!!!!" I ran back with him to the den. Koga met me and gave me a great big hug.

"Where were you!? WHat happened!? And....Why do you smell of Naraku?" Koga asked.

I told him half of the truth, "I decided to take a walk in the forest and Naraku was in there. I battled him for awhile, too. That son of a bitch got away though. I was exhausted so I decided to rest in the forest. I may have got into tat But I think I'll be traveling more often at night. It feels great to be alone in the moonlight. is that okay?" I asked.

"Um, sure, Arisa, but I'd feel better if you took some of the wolves with you. Just incase if anything happens. Did Naraku hurt you?" He asked.

"No....Not at all," I lied.

Naw, he didn't hurt me, he just completely and totally took control of me and raped me, that's all, Koga.

"Well....Good. We've got a huge day ahead of us." Koga said and smiled.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"We're gonna go find his castle!!" Koga said determined.

"Um...o-ok...Can I get something to drink first?" I asked.

"Koga, we're thirsty too!" Ginta cried.

"Why don't we all go down to the river together?" Koga said.

"Ok," We all agreed.

We all ran down to the river with the wolves, and drank plenty of water. Then after that we hunted for awhile and caught some food. After we were all full, we decided to rest before we set out....We all rested a bit much. It was night time when Koga woke up.

"Oh NO! WE SLEPT TOO LATE!" He yelled, "DAMNIT!"

I woke up, "Nnnngyyah.....? Something wrong....?" I blinked my eyes slowly. I noticed it was night. I became terrified.

"Yeah...We slept for too long!" He growled. "But I guess that's okay. You were exhausted from your fight, weren't you? You really looked it," he said, "Get some more rest."

I nodded. We all went back to sleep but this time I slept a little closer to the den. But that still didn't protect me from the lure that was bringing me into the forest. I decided to go into wolf form this time. I plunged into the darkness of the forest. I trotted down the same path I had took last night. I slowed down where I met Naraku. I eyed the area but didn't see anything. I walked a bit further.

"Arisa...." I heard his voice call out. The hair stood on end on my back. He appeared in front of me.

"Good job in not telling Koga..." he muttered.

I tensed, "How did you know I didn't tell him?"

"I watch you every minute of every day," He laughed.

I sat down. I sighed. "What do you want tonight?"

"The same as last night..." He replied.

I growled, "Why? Why can't you just leave me and.....everyone else alone!?" I could feel my eyes watering up but I blinked the tears away.

"I'll never leave you alone......Arisa......You are mine now," He said and smirked, "You'll be coming with me every night."

I knew I had no choice in the say. He would kill me if I refused or fought back. He could do that. Very easily.

"Then let me out earlier," I said, "So that I can go wash up in the river before Koga smells you on me."

"Fine," He replied.

I started walking and I shifted into human form in mid walk. I stood in front of Naraku.

"Well if you want me, take me," I growled. He did. He walked up and put his hand around my neck and kissed me. I felt the rush of wind again and he whisked me away back to the castle.

.....

And so THAT is how it all happened. Flashback over. It's been a month since he's taken me like that, every night bringing me back for himself. Oh well, though. It's only a matter of time until Koga finds out.........


	4. I'm In Love With My Kidnapper? 4

"K-Koga! A-Arisa's dead!" Ginta was about to cry.

"Shut up, Ginta, I don't think she's dead. I think Naraku was lying to get us all riled up. She isn't dead."

"What if she is though!?!?!?!"

"She isn't." Koga looked up at the moon. "I know she isn't." He stood up. "Pack your bags and everything. We're going to find her."

"What?" Hakkaku looked surprised.

"Even if she is dead, I know Naraku is responsible. There's no doubt. I'm not gonna give up until we find her," Koga looked at Ginta.

"Um, okay!" He quickly agreed. Once they were all read they left the den and ran across the fields. They were getting closer to the castle, but they didn't know it at all. Naraku had a cloaking barrier up already. They wouldn't even be able to smell me.

I sensed Koga coming. I looked out the window and saw him in the fields. The wolves were howling. I wanted to just jump out the window and run up and hug Koga so much. I knew I couldn't.

Ichiro was fast asleep. I set him down gently. I stood at the window, wishing Koga could see me. I WAS alone. Naraku left, for some reason in which he didn't tell me. I wondered if I was allowed to go outside. Even if I was, Koga would know by Naraku's scent on me. It pained me greatly to see him searching in the field. I was basically right in front of him.

"Koga......" I whispered, "I wish you could see me."

The wolves apparently picked something up. They started growling and I looked behind Koga and gasped. I saw Naraku standing there.

"NARAKU!" Koga yelled, "GIVE ME MY SISTER BACK!"

"You want to see her?" He asked. "Fine."

I felt a rush of wind around me. He was teleporting me by his side. I appeared there. I saw Koga. I didn't dare make a move though.

"ARISA!!!!" Koga gasped.

I had the feeling Naraku was going to tell Koga about our secret. Tears almost immediately started to come. I sniffed quietly.

"Arisa won't be coming back to you, Koga, she'll be staying with me now," he said, breaking the secret we had.

"What do you mean!? You better give her back right now or I'll kill you!" Koga growled.

"I can't give her back. She even wants to stay with me," Naraku said and looked at me, "Right?"

I didn't' know what to do. I stared helplessly at Koga. I wanted to stay with Naraku and Ichiro, but Koga was my life before.

"I..." I tried to speak but my voice cracked. I heard yelling in the distance. I quickly turned my head towards it. I saw Inuyasha's gang running up. I've battled Inuyasha before.

Oh no! I thought.

"Huh, HUH!? Looks like we're in the middle of something!" Inuyasha growled.

"Mutt-face!" Koga called.

"It's Inuyasha!" Ginta called.

Kagome gasped, "It's Naraku! And Arisa! ...Arisa??"

I blushed. I hated Inuyasha's gang. I turned into wolf form and snarled at them.

"Oh you're so scary you mangy wolf! Your just like your stupid brother!!!! And why are you hanging with Naraku, any ways!?" Inuyasha took out Tetsaiga.

I ignored what he asked and I charged full fledge at him. He brought his tetsaiga and i collided with it, but i was okay. My claws scratched the blade and glinted in the moonlight. I passed by Inuyasha and landed behind him. I instantly turned around. He growled.

"WIND SCAR!!!!!!" He did the Wind Scar but I dodged. I was fast. Like Koga. He spent years training me. Sometimes I thought I was too powerful for my own good.....

I landed.

"What's the matter, Inuyasha?" I asked and fake laughed, "Can't kill a 'mangy wolf'?"

He put his sword down and smiled, "Yeah, I could. If I tried to." he turned to Naraku. "What's up with you and her?" He asked.

I snarled and charged again. This time i hit his sword and turned into human form, I grabbed the blade and I jumped off of it. In mid-air going up, I felt the wind rushing through my hair. I turned myself upside down and charged myself at him. I punched his stomach in so hard he lost his breathe, and let go of Tetsaiga. I landed in front of Naraku and I turned towards Inuyasha. I put my hands on my hips and laughed, this time for real.

"I could beat you even if I tried to," I laughed.

"You bitch..." he growled and got up.

Koga stood there, still surprised. I looked at Koga.

"Hey Koga," i said. I felt Naraku's eyes on me.

He looked at me.

"Let's show Inuyasha what you taught me," I said and smirked. He nodded and smiled. I new after we beat Inuyasha he'd start questioning me about Naraku, and possibly kill me. But for right now I just needed someone to fight along side with.

I charged at Inuyasha first. I felt my body being changed -- I transformed myself into my wolf demon outfit. Yes, I had the power to do that. I know magic pretty well. I jumped at Inuyasha and he tried to claw me. I dodged, and as I was coming down, Koga snuck up behind me. I tried to kick Inuyasha, but he grabbed my foot and threw me, in which i countered and landed safely, and coolly. Yes, I admit I am a showoff sometimes. Koga came up behind Inuyasha and kicked him -- right in the middle of his back. Inuyasha cried out and fell down. I felt a holy presence coming form behind me so I moved my head about an inch and one of Kagome's sacred arrows came flying by. It missed me by about half an inch. I gasped because it was flying at Naraku. I ducked down then charged at it with all my speed. I was literally a blur and before it could hit him, I slashed it in half. It fell to the ground. Koga gasped. I ran up and kneed Inuyasha in the face because he was getting up. I then ran behind Kagome. Koga was in front of Sango. I didn't really like Kagome, but I knew I couldn't hurt her. Koga wouldn't let me.

Shippo cried, "KAGOME WATCH OUT!" She turned around and I was glaring at her. I saw Koga give me a look out of the corner of his eye. I gave him a look back telling him I wouldn't do anything. Miroku ran towards me. I glared at him as well.

"WIND TUNNEL!" he screamed and opened the thing on his hand. I screamed back because it was too late to move. I was going to be sucked in. I closed my eyes and felt a little wind but I wasn't being lifted or dragged or anything. I opened my eyes. The wind tunnel wasn't affecting me. I stood all the way up and pointed.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!" I laughed.

"WHAT THE!!!!!???" Miroku yelled. He covered up his hand again and it stopped.

I glanced at Naraku and he was smirking at me. I gave a quick smile then I turned to Inuyasha. He wa up again but his mouth was bleeding. and tetsaiga was about 20 feet away from him. He looked at it.

"If you try going for your sword, I'll kill you!" I warned.

"Damn you bitch......" He growled. I swiftly jumped at him and jumped off his head, and I grabbed Tetsaiga. I saw Koga holding his hands open. I threw Tetsaiga at him and he caught it. He threw it far away from Inuyasha. Ahhh, gotta love teamwork. I saw Sango's Hiraikotsu heading for Koga. I gasped., "KOGA LOOK OUT!!" I charged and kicked it off course with my leg.

"Wow.....Thanks," he said. I smiled.

The wolves were closing in on Miroku. I knew he would use the wind tunnel so I gave Naraku a look. Miroku opened the thing in his hand and yelled, "WIND TUNNEL!!" The wolves weren't dragged in. They growled and stayed in their place.

"Why won't your wind tunnel work!?" Sango cried as she caught Hiraikotsu.

"How should I know!?" Miroku said as I shifted into wolf form and I lead the pack. We all snarled.

"WAAAHHH!!! MIROKU!!!!" Shippo screamed. The wolves were closing in on Shippo. Suddenly, white lights of demon wind flew at Sango. She dodged.

"Huh?" I looked up. Kagura was above me. I realized Sango was about to throw her boomerang at me. I looked back and noticed Naraku was gone. I jumped up high and I landed on her giant feather. I saw Koga staring at me. In fact, I saw EVERYBODY staring at me.

"Just go!" I ordered.

She flew off. She flew back into the barrier, so it seemed like we disappeared. I jumped off from the feather and landed perfectly. I was still in my wolf tribe outfit.

"Thanks Kagura," I said and smiled.

"Whatever," she landed. We both walked into the castle. I was changed back into my dress again by my magic. I looked around. I didn't sense Naraku in the castle at all. Kagura went down the hallway. I didn't' follow. I paced a bit, waiting, but I decided to go up and check on Ichiro. He was fast asleep. I went downstairs. I looked at the bathroom.

"I wonder if I'm allowed to take a bath..." I said out loud. I walked in and closed the door. I turned on the water and I let it get hot. As I was waiting, I undressed again. I put my dress over the sink along with everything else. I plugged the bathtub at the bottom and added solution to it to make a bubble bath. I waited for it to fill halfway. It was HUGE, the bathtub. I stopped the water. I tested the water with my foot. Perfect. I hopped in and sat down.

"Ahhh......" I sighed.

Apparently while I was doing that, I fell asleep. My dream was so real. I could feel myself in a warm environment. Somebody was behind me, I could feel them. They were so close, I could feel them breathing on my shoulder.....Their body under mine..............Wait a sec.......

I opened my eyes. I turned my head and looked behind me. Naraku was staring down at me. No wonder it felt so real -- BECAUSE IT WAS! He apparently crawled underneath me. I sighed.

"What do you want?" I growled.

"Something," He said and ran his fingers up my stomach.

"No," I declared and moved his hand away, "This is me time, not us time."

He laughed.

"Get out," I ordered.

"What if I don't want to?" He replied.

I growled," I'll make you get out," I tried to push him. He grabbed my wrists and pulled me into him.

"Don't be a fool, You know you want me in here," he breathed into my ear.

I stopped fighting, but I kept growling. He kissed me.

"I only simply wanted to talk to you," He said.

"Well you could have waited," I mumbled.

"I wanted to ask if you knew of anything that Koga taught you, or you learned, to see if you could teach Ichiro," He let go of my wrists.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You could teach him magic," He said and smirked.

"Uh......If he even has the powers to," I replied.

"He will. Both me and you can use magic," He said, "And you can teach him fighting skills as well."

"Ok. Won't you help?" I asked.

"Yeah..."

"Good. Is that all? Can I get back to my bath now?" I sighed.

"Go ahead. Don't let my presence bother you..." He smirked.

"JUST GET THE HELL OUT!" I yelled and literally tried to throw him out. "I DESERVE PRIVACY!"

He grabbed the nearest possible thing -- my hair -- and he yanked me violently as he almost fell. I groaned as my whole mouth and jaw cracked against the edge of the tub. I lifted my head a bit and saw a bit of blood. I glared at him.

"It's your own fault for pushing me," he said. He got out and grabbed a towel. I pulled some of the bubbles up to myself.

Once he left, I got out. I drained the tub and I wrapped a towel around myself. They were soft. I walked out with my dress to ask Naraku if he could wash them, but I saw a dark blue and aqua blue kimono laying on his bed. I was assuming it was for me, so I changed into it. I sat down on the bed and sighed. I hadn't actually had time to think. And it wasn't normal. I wanted to know where Naraku was. I wondered if he actually cared about me or not...

"Arisa," I heard. My ears perked and I looked at the door. Kagura was there.

"Wha?" I said, disturbed.

"Naraku wants you. Pronto," She said.

"Okay....." I said and stood up.

I followed Kagura outside. I crawled on her feather and sat down. She lifted us up. We flew across the land. I looked down and gasped. I saw Koga's group running across the field. I forced myself to look up and keep going. She landed inside of the forest,on top of a tree. I could sense Naraku there. I jumped off of the top of the tree and landed perfectly in front of him.

"What now?" I asked. He ordered Kagura to leave.

"Did you miss me?" I asked sarcastically.

"Actually....Yes," he confessed. He walked up and pulled me into a forceful hug. It sorta hurt. I could feel his hands wandering so I tried to pull away.

"Let me guess....," I sighed, "You want me to please you again?" I said and smirked and leaned up to kiss him. But he pulled away. Naraku stopped talking and looked behind me. I turned around and saw Koga alone, looking at us, his mouth open.

Oh NO! I thought, He CAUGHT US!!

I didn't really know what excuse to say, so I stayed quiet.

"A-Arisa..." Koga choked out.

I knew there was no way to fool Koga now. He knew. And he's smart enough to know where I went for all those nights, I bet. I slowly turned my head to look at Naraku, and to my surprise, he was smirking. I started to tremble as I looked back at Koga. I saw the wolves gathering. I knew Ginta and Hakkaku would be here any minute. They were always late. The wolves didn't know wether to bark, stay quiet, whine, or growl.

"Well, well, Koga, nice to see you again..." Naraku commented. I froze.

I turned towards Koga fully. I didn't really know what to do. I pissed the wolves off though. They came up growling and baring their teeth. I glared at them, turned into wolf form, and I bristled my fur ad snarled at them. They ran behind Koga. I turned back into normal form, and asked the only thing I could, "What are you doing here!?"

He shook his head fast,as if getting something out of his mind. I knew he was going to yell.

"What am I doing here? What are YOU doing here with HIM? Aren't I allowed to walk in MY OWN FOREST!? I knew you were up to something. You just don't take off in the middle of the night for anything, even if your traveling. I KNOW what you did now!"

He crushed me. I took a step back and almost fell into Naraku.

"It's not her fault, Koga, I was the one who lured her into my trap..." He said slyly.

Koga growled. I stayed well far back incase he was going to attack me.

"Well, Arisa, if you want to stay with him, fine. But don't think I'm going to refrain from killing you just because your my sister. I'll give you the same treatment!!!!" He snarled and jumped at me and his arm began to glow. I screamed, and felt a rush of wind. I didn't hear wolves growling, or Koga yelling. I opened my eyes and I saw we were in the darker part of the forest. The part where it is said that it confuses beasts that go in there, and who ever wanders in, they are never seen again.

Okay, I thought. We may never come back out of here. Perfect.

But when I turned around to protest, I didn't see Naraku. He left me here. But in my mind, I felt a pang of his voice, telling me something about midnight. I was too scared to listen. Had he left me here to fend for himself until midnight?

I heard rustling in the bushes. I whipped around.

"WHO'S THERE!?" I growled. My tail bristled.

It stopped. I didn't feel safe, but I knew whichever way I went, I would probably go deeper. I walked up to a base of a tree and I sat down in front of it.

"No, something will come and get me," I said out loud, and I jumped to the first branch. I sighed. I was too alert for sleep, and I was wondering if he was testing me.

"I bet he's doing this to test me. I bet he just left me here to see if I could survive until midnight. To see if I'm strong enough! Well, I'll show him!!!" I growled out loud and punched the tree trunk. I twitched.

"OW! bad idea...Damn that Naraku and his way to do this to me, to manipulate me," I said, cradling my hurting hand. I heard someone laugh.

"Wh-Who's there!?" I stammered, "Sh-Show yourself!"

"So, I hear you're involved with Naraku, then, huh?" I saw a man walk out. Ew, not a man, more like a FREAK. He was bald, really fat, and he wore like a man skirt, not that I had anything against them, but it looked HIDEOUS on him. He was wearing nothing else. And he stank, badly.

"Who the HELL are you!?" I growled.

"Heh.....Call me what everybody else does, Freak," he replied, smirking. His teeth were rotten and horrible, and he sort of drooled, looking me down.

"I can see why," I replied dryly, and I glared, "What do you want?"

"You," He replied, laughing. He stood at the base of the tree, and started to climb it.

I cried out, and I jumped off and I landed about 10 feet behind him.

"What's the matter? Does that sound familiar?" he said and sneered.

"H-How do you know me," I asked in fear.

"Well, for starters, I know every pretty girl."

"You bastard.......Are you the one who makes that legend true? How everybody who wanders in, doesn't come out!?"

"Heheheheh, smart girl. I see why Naraku chose you now," He laughed again, "But it doesn't matter now. I shall be the one to get you now! Then after I am done, I will kill you! You cannot escape alive!" He ran after me.

I screamed and I ran in whatever direction I could. I turned into wolf form. Despite his heaviness, He leaped and landed on top of me. I could smell him up close now, and the scent itself smelled like blood and rape.

My eyes opened wide. "Get....OFF!!!!!!!" I yelled and a HUGE blast of fire came out of my back, injuring him.

I felt myself change. I could feel all of my senses changing, my vision: sharper. My sense of hearing: clearer. My nose: able to smell even farther, and better. I could taste his blood.

"Don't EVER TOUCH ME!" I snarled, "I AM THE DEVIL'S DAUGHTER!" I had no idea what I was doing. I wasn't even doing it myself. He only laughed, and I could see him staring at me. I looked at the sky. It was dark out yet the clouds looked a deep blue - purple. I didn't care at all, who saw me, what attacked me, I just wanted to kill that guy who calls himself Freak, in front of me. I don't even know why I'm this pissed or what caused it. I felt myself in human form, and I looked at my hands. Fire were coming out of them. I shot a ball of it at Freak. He dodged with a blur, and I didn't sense him anywhere, yet I could hear his laugh looming around in my head like a spider web in an old haunted house.

"I'll be back for you...." it said. I walked over to the base of the tree, meaning to sit down, but instead I just collapsed there. I had passed out.

What seemed like hours later, I had heard a voice.

"Arisa...." I could hear it, but not good. It was fuzzy, to say.

"Arisa.......Arisa...." It called.

"Wake up........"

"Arisa....."

My eyes shot open, "NO!!!!!" I screamed and I hit whatever was in front of me. I glanced up and saw I had struck Naraku's shoulder, quite hard.

"Oh my god, I am SO SORRY!" I cried.

"Good, your awake," he replied, ignoring my hit.

"That was you?" I asked.

"Yes. Who else would it be?" He asked, in question.

I hugged him, soon realizing he was holding me.

"This place is Hell," I sighed contently into him, "A man came after you had left me. He had claimed himself to be Freak, and he sure looked like one, he was wearing a freaking skirt, and he was bald and ugly and he tried to get me, and something happened to me, and I shot out and attacked him with fire that I didn't know where it came from, and then he-" Naraku put his hand over my mouth. I was talking a bit too fast, I guess.

He pushed our faces together, kissing me. I felt safe again.

When we stopped, I asked, "Why did you leave me here?" I wanted to make him feel guilty for leaving poor little cute me here. Yeah, right.

"I wanted to see what you would do," he replied cradling me. I melted in him. I heard more rustling in the bushes. I saw a small demon walk out. Its skin was a deep red, and wrinkly, and to some, it may be ugly, but to me with its teeth, he looked cute. He stared at me and squeaked. I giggled. He ran.

My head had come back to reality.

"What about Ichiro?" I glanced at Naraku.

"He will be fine..." Naraku replied.

I knew he would be. Demon children grow unusually faster then humans, so Ichiro right now looked like a 5 year old. I felt the excitement of being able to teach him everything I knew. But that feeling quickly changed to fear, and the ache that had came back from the first time Naraku had taken me. We were alone, I think any ways, in the darkest part of the forest. Being alone with him made me feel a bit aroused, but being in a part of the forest where you can get killed, made it fearful as well.

"We aren't staying here," He said, sensing my feelings. I felt the wind blow hard. I could feel my long black flowing hair strike my face. I didn't care. After It stopped I felt him pinching my wolf ears a bit. I smiled and blushed a bit.

I had to face the fact: I wanted him. Now. Being the alpha female of my 'old' pack didn't help my desire, either. It made me want to control him, and everything, making him do what I want to me. I knew I couldn't. I looked up at the world and saw I was in an empty room Naraku never actually used before. Ichiro was below us, staring at us. I looked down. He wrapped his arms around my leg and giggled. I sighed, sort of sadly. I picked him up. I noticed he had already grew teeth, canines. His eyes were changing though. Also, his eyes were now a deep blue - green color. I put him down. He crawled under the covers. He gazed up at me, admiringly. He closed his beautiful eyes. I could tell he was up all day. He looked tired. Naraku had led me out of the room. I closed the door behind me. He picked me up. He carried me to his room. My tail wagged. He put me down and closed his door. I could feel my arousal peaking. He pushed me to the floor, and kissed me passionately.

Next chapter: Lemon? Yes. Drama? maybe. Depends on how I feel. I really hope you like it. I decided that this story was long enough, and I don't want to make it any longer. ^ ^ Enjoy.


End file.
